


Gold Over a Sea of Blue

by ladyfeather



Series: Fills to Prompts/Memes [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT - Mikhail/Fei Long, sex on a yacht in open air, voyeurism<br/>FILL for above prompt from the VF Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Over a Sea of Blue

For a change Asami had come into work early; it was only 10AM. He had worn Akihito out so badly that he hadn't woken up as he prepared to leave for work. He was sitting at his desk in the Sion office reviewing the monthly expense reports for his night clubs when there was a short knock at the door. He called, "Enter," and Kirishima did so, walking to stand in front of the desk. Thinking that Kirishima had forgotten something for him to sign or inspect he put down the papers he was reading and asked what the problem was.

Although there was no concern on his face his voice told another story. Kirishima stated in his normal efficient way, "Mikhail Arbatov has just entered the Tokyo Bay on his personal yacht. And that's not all; Fei Long arrived by personal jet two hours ago. He's made reservations in a hotel near Tokyo Bay. We can't tell how many bodyguards Mikhail has with him but Fei Long has Yoh and two others. "

Asami furrowed his brow; although things had been peaceful between the three of them lately, this could be the start of trouble. "Has he docked?" Kirishima replied that there is no report of his docking yet.

"Let me know as soon as he does. And make my ship ready to leave port at moment's notice." Kirishima bowed and left to fulfill his boss' order. Asami in the meantime picked up his phone and called Akihito. After verbally sparring in jest for a few minutes with his lover, who just happened to be upset at waking to a cold, empty bed, he got to the point of the call.

"I need to borrow some of your surveillance equipment - your best zoom camcorder, a tripod, and some high powered binoculars. And anything else you can think of that's needed for distance recording, say about 800 meters [~half a mile]."

After a momentary pause Akihito replied, "First, that's pushing a bit past the limits of my equipment. Second, do you even know how to use a camcorder? That's a pretty expensive piece of my equipment you're asking for; I don't need it broken. And just what do you need it for, spying on the neighbors in the next high-rise?" He knew if Asami broke it he would have it replaced, and probably with the newest state-of-the-art model available, but that wasn't his major concern. His concern was ' _what is he up to?_ ' and ' _should I be more fearful of the consequences?_ '.

Unsure of exactly how much to tell the young man he sidestepped the real issue until Akihito had enough of the evasion and stated that if he was borrowing his equipment he was coming with it to make sure it wasn't misused. Asami immediately disagreed but Akihito wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer. Akihito stressed that his livelihood relied on this equipment. "If I don't go, you don't get to use it," he stated flatly. "So, where do you need this set up? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Asami knew that Akihito meant what he said, their time together had proven his stubbornness. Certainly he could send someone out to purchase this equipment but he didn't believe that he had any truly experienced people to handle the camcorder, especially for what he wanted - he knew he himself couldn't handle it properly. Akihito had proven through his stakeouts that he knew how to get the best incriminating evidence - this was his field of expertise. He also needed secrecy with this, and he could unquestionably trust Akihito for that.

With a high likelihood that both Mikhail and Fei Long would wind up on that same ship he surmised something was going down, and it probably wasn't good. Between the three of them they had a fragile truce, but if those two should go their own way on some sort of merger he could be left holding the short straw. And to do so in his own territory was salt in the wound - he had to watch them, find out what they were planning.

Giving in to Akihito's correct assessment of the situation he knew that he would have to allow him to accompany him. "Alright, I'll permit you to do the setup for me. I'll need the equipment set up on my yacht. It seems both Mikhail and Fei Long are here in Tokyo and it looks like they've planned a meeting on Mikhail's yacht. I need to find out what they are up to. We've kept the peace between us for so long but if they are planning something...."

His explanation was cut off by the sounds of laughter coming through the phone. "You guys are like little kids, always thinking the other guy is out to take what's yours. Maybe they're here to give you a surprise birthday party or something, did you think of that?"

In a very annoyed tone Asami replied, "My birthday isn't for another month, and I don't see either of them as overly social people. Well, perhaps Mikhail, he's definitely more sociable than Fei Long. Any other brilliant observations?"

Still stifling his laughter Akihito replied, "None. And I suppose that you need this done yesterday? Let the guards at the dock know that I'm coming. I don't feel like arguing with them that I'm allowed on our yacht. I'll have my guard-of-the-day drive me there." With that he hung up before Asami could contradict anything they had, in his mind, only vaguely agreed on.

With an aggravated sigh Asami hung up the phone; the cheeky brat - **our** yacht? He was about to suggest Akihito bring along some extra clothes but on second thought if he got the chance there would be no need for him to wear ANY clothes. They did have some swimwear and a few dress clothes on board if they really wanted to do something special, but he wasn't sure how long they would have to wait for any action from Mikhail and Fei Long, and what the outcome would be once they showed their cards.

Still chuckling to himself he buzzed Kirishima to come to the office. He needed to set up extra guards around the yacht dock and to deploy a few of his best men to watch the hotel. He rescheduled a meeting he had for the next day and took care of some minor problems before he set off to board **their** yacht. Kirishima knew to contact him should anything truly urgent should arise.

 ***********

The weather was quite warm for the season and there was no chance of rain or inclement weather for the next few days. Akihito didn't have any pressing assignments that he knew of for the next few days either. Ryuichi sat back in the limo and daydreamed of possibly spending some quality time with Akihito before returning to the daily grind.

Akihito was already on board when he arrived and was busy running wires between all sorts of electronic devices in the bridge. He waved when he saw Asami coming up the gangplank and put down the box he had been attaching to the camera.

"I've set everything up to run from the bridge. I'm not sure which direction you'll need the camera but from there it will be easy to move to either side of the yacht. There's less chance of it being seen with being so close to the cabin; it could be spotted if placed in the open on deck."

Asami pulled Akihito close and gave him a welcoming kiss, as well as a welcoming grope. Akihito pushed away from him after breaking the kiss. "Hands off! I'm not finished setting up yet. If you want this operational ASAP then let me do my job." He turned away and began attaching all the various parts to power connections in the bridge.

Asami smiled and patted his behind as he started to leave. "Go do your setup. We'll talk once you're done." He went below deck to exchange his 3 piece designer suit for something more suitable as the pilot of the yacht - a short sleeved shirt, casual slacks, a pair of deck shoes, and of course a pair of designer sunglasses. He first headed for the control room at the back of the bridge; they had all communications set to run through the yacht's radio as well as through their phones. Asami settled and put on the headset; the only communication being broadcast at the moment was from Tokyo Port Operations. He removed the headset and was content to watch Akihito finish the wiring.

His phone rang, disturbing his entertainment of watching Akihito crawl across the deck tracing wires. "Asami here. What's happening?" There was a pause and Asami answered, "Good. Let me know of any changes."

Akihito looked over, his eyes questioning whether the phone call was good or bad news.

"Mikhail has docked and entered the hotel. It looks like he's heading for Fei's suite. I guess they aren't wasting any time to start their negotiations." Asami stood and headed for the bar in the lounge area; it may be early in the day but he needed a drink.

Akihito followed him, questions on his mind.

"If you guys have been getting along so well lately why do you think that they are planning something? And why head for Mikhail's yacht? If they are secluded in the hotel they could discuss things there."

Asami offered him a drink and he refused, opening the small refrigerator and taking out a green tea.

"The three of us, and some of the other high ranking underworld leaders, all own hotels, high class hotels. In those hotels we have placed wiretaps and eavesdropping equipment in all the executive suites and several of the moderately priced rooms." Seeing the look of disbelief on Akihito's face he continued. "We don't use them for the average patron but when the exclusive clientele that deals with the underground check in they are often a point of interest. We've all found things out that we could never have learned otherwise. I foiled an assassination attempt on myself and alerted Fei Long of trouble that was headed his way. They would never use a hotel for any kind of meeting because of that - they know that their discussion could wind up in the wrong hands. And since it's Tokyo they know that it could be my hotel. The yacht is the safest place - it's his and secure."

They continued the discussion for a few more minutes before the phone rang again. The conversation was a bit longer this time. Evidently they were leaving the hotel and heading for the dock. Out of curiosity Asami asked, "How are they dressed?" When he was given the answer he gave a surprised, "Oh, that's not what I expected. Only Fei has a briefcase? Are their guards with them?" Again, a pause before he replied, "Now that is strange, only one each?" He received a reply and seemed satisfied with the answer, saying "Good work," before hanging up.

He turned to Akihito saying, "We're moving out further into the bay. It seems they are on their way to the yacht and I know that they will head further out, away from shore. With all the boats out here today we should be able to blend in while staying within visible proximity of Mikhail's yacht.

 ***********

Fei paced nervously in his room. They had planned, as per their bet, that he would spend an afternoon on Mikhail's yacht, a date as Mikhail had defined it. He hadn't believed that he would lose the bet but being true to his word he was waiting for the man to come and escort him to the yacht. They had both agreed that they should meet in a neutral area but he was shocked when Mikhail suggested Tokyo.

He sharply remembered Mikhail's words when they were deciding where to meet, his smooth voice lulling him into agreeing. _"What better place to meet? Neither of us is beholden to Asami, we have a peace agreement with him, but it doesn't give either of us any benefits. I think it's the perfect place to meet. Tokyo Harbor is quite beautiful and I keep a yacht near there."_

His phone rang, distracting his thoughts from Mikhail's words; it was Yoh informing him that Mikhail was on his way up. He thanked him for the information and asked to have the limo brought around before hanging up. He took a deep breath. He didn't expect the day to go any differently than any other time they managed to be alone; He knew that Mikhail would use this encounter to lower his defenses and make love to him once again. Mikhail had been after him for way too long and saw this as another opportunity to claim him. He was, if nothing else, infuriatingly persistent.

The man was forever coming up with the strangest places that he wanted to make love and kept suggesting them just to embarrass Fei. But he wasn't really upset about it; he was actually looking forward to it - but he couldn't let Mikhail know that. Things had been especially tense lately. He had just finished up a unpleasant weeks-long contract session with one of the more irritating triads in China. He did enjoy yachting, although he never seemed to be able to find enough time to spend on the water by himself. A stay on a yacht far from his responsibilities, possibly with a pleasant sexual get-together, just might be what he needed to loosen up a bit.

He didn't hate Mikhail even though he was a competitor in his business dealings, both legal and illegal - it was just that he was so aggressive with his attentions. If he would just back off a bit and let things ride naturally Fei felt that they could actually move forward into a relationship. He was an attractive man and they'd had sex several times. Fei had no complaints, but it never had lead to anything more substantial than a temporary fling. What they had now was what could be classified in the vaguest meaning of the term as 'sex friends' but he hated that phrase - it added a familiarity that they could not share.

The white silk suit he had worn travelled surprisingly well and the grey silk shirt with matching tie emphasized the lavender tint in his eyes .He made a final check in the mirror to make sure all was to his satisfaction. After placing his cell phone in the inside pocket of his suit jacket he slid several throwing knives into their concealed slips - he never went anywhere unarmed. He didn't carry any firearms for this visit - it was too chancy, not only because it was Japan but being in a port area the officials are much stricter in enforcement of the laws. However he did have several pieces permanently stored on his private jet.

He finished braiding his hair and had just attached the clip to hold it when there was a knock at the door. He picked up the small briefcase sized valise he had packed with a comfortable cheongsam to wear on the yacht. He wore the suit to draw less attention to his presence in Tokyo, plus he felt the suit was too formal for a day trip on a yacht. He placed the braid on his shoulder to distract from its length and taking a deep breath crossed the room to open the door. On the other side stood Mikhail, a single lavender rose wrapped in iridescent cellophane in his hand. Their eyes automatically met and he could see that his seduction mode was set on maximum; both were entrapped in the gaze. How could this man always look this attractive while so unkempt? His hair was mussed, probably from the ship, the jacket was unbuttoned and the sleeves were pushed up on the suit. There was no tie and his casual shirt was partially unbuttoned exposing his throat and a hint of golden hair on his well developed chest. _He knows how to seduce on so many levels._

After a deep sigh Mikhail remembered the flower. "This is for you my love, although it pales in comparison to your beauty," crooned Mikhail as he held the rose out to Fei.

Fei knew the meaning of the rose color - it was a symbol of enchantment, love at first sight. Mikhail always used lavender roses when he brought flowers for him, which was almost every time they met, regardless of the reason. If he wasn’t handed them personally they were used as room decor, as Mikhail's lapel flower, or in a bouquet on a table. Somehow he even managed to use them in any restaurant they frequented.

In a mischievous mood he decided to play hard to get, even though he was looking forward to Mikhail's attentions. He gave Mikhail a look that could melt plastic and responded curtly, "And just where do you find these dated lines you keep handing me? They were old and lame when high button shoes were popular." As he stepped into the hall he pushed Mikhail's hand back and closed the door. As he headed for the elevator he remarked sharply, "I've asked Yoh to bring the limo around." He then turned and pressed the button to call the elevator. He put on his sunglasses since he didn't want Mikhail to see the effect he was having on him at the moment. He was valiantly fighting the urge to hug and kiss him just to see how he would react to unexpected advances. But on second thought he rejected the idea, knowing Mikhail he'd probably take him right there in the elevator.

Stunned, Mikhail looked from the spurned rose in his hand to Fei - but he wasn't about to give up; Arbatovs never give up. The rose would be accepted by the exotic Chinese Dragon known as Fei Long Liu one way or another, he would make sure of it. He arrived at the elevator just as the doors opened and hurried inside since Fei was already reaching for the down button.

It was a silent trip to the lobby and Yoh was just pulling into the valet section of the hotel drive as they exited. Yoh managed to get to the door before Mikhail and held it open while Fei seated himself in the limo,then quickly closed the door before Mikhail could enter. He opened the other door, giving him no other choice than to sit in the front passenger seat.

Mikhail's temper was provoked by Yoh's actions but he didn't want to cause a scene with Fei in the back of the limo so unhappily he slid in. What he didn't expect was to find Dmitri, his own personal bodyguard, also in the front of the limo and currently sliding over to take the wheel. Yoh had slipped in the back of the limo with Fei while he had settled in the front seat! What he couldn't see was the smile on Fei's lips - he could play as dirty as Mikhail.

Dmitry could tell that this was definitely not what his boss had planned and he drove as quickly as possible to the dock. Mikhail made sure that he was the first to the door, opening it quickly only to find that Yoh was on that side of the limo, waiting to be let out. He seethed as Yoh politely thanked him as he exited and offered his hand to assist Fei out of the limo. Not to be outdone Mikhail took Fei's other arm and laced it with his, guiding his guest to the gangplank. He glanced back to see Yoh standing there with a smirk on his face. He had hoped that Dmitri would forget to take him back to the hotel but the two seemed to be on quite friendly terms with each other.

Mikhail ordered the guards that had been assigned to watch the yacht to help him cast off the lines before they returned to their other posts. This trip was to be just Fei and himself; he didn't want his Chinese Dragon to worry about others being on board with them, especially if he could get him in the right mood, which as of this moment seemed to be a monumental chore.

He gave Fei a quick guided tour of the ship and after offering him a drink had him settle in one of the chairs in the enclosed deck behind the bridge. He then cast off the lines, started the engines, and headed the yacht out of the harbor.

While Mikhail took them out of the harbor proper Fei went below to change into the white embroidered cheongsam -something he felt more comfortable in. He wore no pants under it, only a small pair of bikini briefs. He too could play the seduction game. He looked in the mirror and decided that he should loosen his hair. If he didn't do it now he knew Mikhail would do it as soon as he got his hands on him; the man was fascinated with his hair. Feeling much more at ease he went to join Mikhail on the bridge. He heard Mikhail inhale sharply once he came into his view, knowing his plan was working well. The openings on the sides of the cheongsam were to a point that, with those specific bikini briefs, one could not tell if there was anything else worn underneath.

Fei could handle a boat this size but turned down the offer to take the wheel, preferring to chat with Mikhail, discussing places he had been on his yacht. As they talked Mikhail slowly moved out into the outer extremities of the harbor before feeling confident enough to choose a spot to stop. The man seemed to be able to manage more time for leisure pleasures than he could. He felt that was probably due to the fact that the Arbatovs were a long-standing ruling family; they had been in power in Russia for generations while he was essentially a half-breed newcomer to the underworld. He had no lineage to rule; his father hadn't the power to rule strongly, and he was only an adopted child of another family rising in power.

The good weather had brought out a lot of boaters so the bay wasn't as empty as Mikhail had hoped. Still, they were situated in a spot where they could do as they liked without anyone watching them. He visually scanned the other ships and they were distant enough - the closest seemed to be about 500 meters. This would have to do; the further he travelled the more on edge Fei would get, and that wouldn't do. He killed the engines and dropped anchor.

Taking Fei by the hand he led him to the lounge area on the back deck. "The view from here is spectacular. I often come out here to just sit and relax." Removing Fei's sunglasses he remarked, "You look like you could use a bit of relaxation. You have new wrinkles around your eyes. Such beautiful eyes shouldn't have be overshadowed by such a thing. Would you care for a drink?"

Fei smiled to himself. He was being polite today, but the undercurrents of seduction were still there. Taking back his sunglasses he said, "I'll be fine here. The view is amazing and breeze is keeping me quite cool." His eyes never left Mikhail's face as he spoke. "And thank you, I'd like some plum wine, if you have it."

Mikhail brushed his fingers across Fei's cheek. "I always have that for you. I'll be right back with your drink, my love."

By the time Mikhail returned Fei had moved to the back of the yacht, his hands on the rail and the breeze was floating his hair on the currents and fluttering the fabric of the cheongsam to expose a random enticing view of Fei. Mikhail paused before approaching Fei, mesmerized by the sight of the man. He could feel stirrings in his groin - did the man even know how much he affected him? With a deep sigh he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his senses before continuing toward this godlike creature.

They were deep in a conversation when Mikhail noticed the powerboat approaching the yacht; it was the lunch he had ordered for the two of them. He excused himself as he helped them come along side the yacht and board. The two waiters, watched by Yoh and Dmitri, went to the back to set up the buffet styled lunch. Fei noticed that once again there were several small vases that held lavender roses. Once done their job the bodyguards escorted them to the smaller boat and headed back to shore.

 ***********

It took a while but eventually Mikhail's yacht neared the area where Asami had stopped. Watching the progress of Mikhail's ship Asami stayed behind, often veering a bit off course to not seem like he was following them. They had travelled a distance from the shore; there were still many boats in the area, but fairly spread out. Asami noted that Mikhail had dropped anchor and managed to angle his yacht at a safe distance from them, about 400 meters [quarter mile], and at about a 45° angle. Akihito checked his equipment and felt that there would be no problem recording what was going on at this distance. From this vantage point the back deck could be viewed easily. There was a bar and the table had been set and covered with a tablecloth. Somehow this didn't look like a normal business meeting. Asami sat and watched the ship through the binoculars while Akihito focused the camcorder on the back deck.

Mikhail had changed from his normal casual summer white suit into a pair of swim trunks and an opened short sleeved shirt. Fei Long, on the other hand, wore a stunning embroidered white cheongsam but the customary pants that were worn under the cheongsam were not present. Both sides were split nearly to the hip, and the slight breeze teasingly bared a tantalizing bit of flesh every now and then.

They were both standing at the rail, each with a drink in their hands, Fei facing the rail, Mikhail leaning against it while they talked. Every so often one or the other smiled and laughed. Reluctantly Asami had come to the conclusion that they were on a date, and that Mikhail may have finally defrosted the Ice Dragon. Even he had to chuckle at that thought but if he had he would have to congratulate him somehow.

He was surprised to see a small powerboat approach the yacht. He immediately turned his attention to the people in the smaller boat. There were two men in waiter's outfits in the boat along with Yoh and what looked to be one of Mikhail's bodyguards, Dmitri if he remembered correctly. They all boarded the yacht and under the watchful eyes of the two bodyguards the waiters went to work setting up a buffet meal for the two men.

He called to Akihito to start filming. Asami had a perturbed look on his face. "I wish I had some way to get sound from this distance. I would have had my men put a bug on his yacht but he most likely has electronic sensing devices to nullify them. I have them on this yacht, as well as all my main offices."

Akihito raised one eyebrow but said nothing about hidden electronic devices. "There probably is something available but I don't think the CIA will give you access to it."

"You'd be surprised what I can get from the CIA, with or without their permission." The satisfied smirk on his face told Akihito that he wasn't kidding.

They continued to watch and film while Mikhail and Fei Long moved to fill their plates before seating themselves at the table on the back deck. The bodyguards and the two waiters that had brought the food out to them left in the small outboard after setting out the meal, leaving the two men alone once again.

 ***********

Fei sat at the table with his legs crossed, exposing an enticing view of leg to both the voyeurs on the distant yacht and to Mikhail, who had pleasantly noticed the view. In fact, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off that view. He had plans and he didn't want to mess up this early in the game. He decided to keep the conversion casual - for now. "Fei, is the food acceptable? I had the menu specially made up with most of your favorites. I know how particular you can be with your foods."

Fei put down his chopsticks and smiled. "It is very good. Is this from the hotel or from a private caterer? Either way I would like to know for the next time I visit the port." They continued to discuss the high points of the meal, and Fei's acceptance of the quality made Mikhail very happy.

Once they had finished their meal both carried the leftovers down to the galley and put them away for later. They took care of the used dishes immediately after that and they both returned to the deck. The chores weren't something that either of them did on a regular basis but onboard ship it was necessary.

Sometime between when they went to the galley and when they returned to the deck Mikhail had placed the spurned rose on the table. As he passed the table Fei picked up the rose, inhaling the scent. Mikhail stood in front of him, holding the hand that held his rose, smiling with happiness.

"You know that I love you Fei. Can you not return even a small portion of that love to me?"

Fei stood looking down at the rose, now beginning to wilt a bit. He knew how he wanted to respond but also knew that what he wanted was not possible. He glanced up and caught the sunlight shining through Mikhail's hair, the curls looking like a soft cloud. "The sun on your hair makes it shine like polished gold - gold above a sea of blue." Fei's gaze dropped to Mikhail's blue eyes, a sea  of emotions, with sadness in his own eyes. "With our chosen professions we cannot afford the luxury of a love relationship. All we can hope for is a few snatches of happiness here and there. You know this as well as I do." He ran his hand through Mikhail's hair, feeling the familiar softness.

Mikhail leaned over to a console by the bar and turned a switch. Graceful tones of music filled the air.

"Care to dance, my love?" he said as he held out his arms to Fei.

Fei gave Mikhail another of his rare smiles and gently slid into his arms still clutching the rose. The music was slow, encouraging closeness, and right now Fei was in the mood for closeness. Being on the open water seemed to take away all the troubles and tensions that he had brought aboard. He rested his cheek against Mikhail's with a sigh. If only life could be this simple. They danced for a while, Fei with his arms around Mikhail's neck and Mikhail with his arms around Fei's waist. The conversation was low and private, each baring their feelings for each other.

Mikhail suddenly tightened his hold on Fei and kissed him, sliding one hand up to touch and entwine in Fei's hair. Fei returned the kiss with fervor, pulling him closer as if not to let him get away. The kiss was broken and begun again until both were breathless. Fei's hands were now under Mikhail's shirt, caressing the strong chest while working the shirt off his body; Mikhail was undoing the frog closures on the cheongsam. Both had a frenzied urgency that pushed them to complete their efforts.

Fei had succeeded in removing the troublesome shirt and was currently clutching Mikhail's firm buttocks, pulling their groins together. Mikhail had stripped the cheongsam off of Fei, hoping he had carefully placed it on the nearby chair. He was absorbed in soaking in the gorgeous man almost naked in his arms. All that he wore now was the sparsest of bikini briefs he had ever seen; the briefs barely covered the rapidly growing erection.

Simultaneously they began removing the remaining clothing the other wore; Fei's bikini briefs and Mikhail's swim trunks. They stood in the sun, no shadows to hide their nudity, nothing to disguise their intentions. Mikhail slid downward, aiming for the prize between the Fei's legs. He took him orally and his fingers sought out the sweet entrance he wanted so badly, that Fei wanted to have filled. Fei slumped forward, bracing himself on Mikhail's shoulders, his hair now unknowingly hiding Mikhail's oral actions from the prying eyes of the distant voyeur. Once he felt that Fei was ready he put his arms around Fei, kissing him while moving him toward the rail for support. Fei stood at the rail naked, with an equally naked Mikhail behind him preparing to enter.

 ***********

As they watched they could see Mikhail caressing Fei's face with one hand and gently stroking Fei's leg under the cheongsam with the other; they could almost hear the sweet words he was whispering in his ear. It wasn't too much longer before the pair got up from the table and began to clear the table. They disappeared for a short while before returning to the deck. The next time Asami checked to see if they were back on deck the two stood talking as Mikhail leaned over to touch something on the console. He watched as he offered his arms to Fei and Fei slipped into his embrace; they were dancing!

Akihito had just picked up a pair of binoculars and snickered. "Well, there goes your conspiracy theory. They're on a date! Though I must say they really come across as the odd couple. I didn't think Fei could dance like that."

Asami was a bit in shock; this was something he did not expect from the two of them. They were like oil and water when they got together. Was it all a smoke screen to deceive others? All he could manage in reply was, "Yeah, I guess so."

But it wasn't long before they could see clothing start to be removed and they knew exactly where this was going and what was about to happen.

Akihito put down the binoculars and moved toward the camcorder. "Asami! You can't film this! That's private between the two of them - turn off the camera, now!"

Asami uttered a sharp, "No!" and held him away from the camera. "They both probably have something just as damaging on me. And all's fair in love and war, remember?" Turning to face Akihito he grinned maliciously. "We could do the same, you know. Perhaps they have someone over there watching us, hmm? Should we go on deck and give them a show too?"

Akihito shook his head in disbelief. "You're a pervert and a voyeur! I'm not sticking around to watch something they think is private!" And he stomped off to the galley to find something to eat. He could hear Asami snickering as he left. Let the pervert watch them, he didn't see any interest in watching someone's private affairs. But he'd bet almost anything that Asami would be looking for him once they were sated to have his own sexual rendezvous with him to relieve his discomfort.

Akihito flopped onto the bed with a book to read until Asami showed up. _Fine, I can handle that, but I'm not going on deck, that damned pervert!_

 ***********

They had made love at the back rail of the yacht, Mikhail assisting Fei to the lounge once they had both emptied themselves of their seed. He went over to the bar and retrieved a damp cloth to help Fei clean up. Fei waved him off and proceeded to collect his clothing and disappeared below deck. Mikhail did the same and neither returned to the deck for over an hour.

When they returned they both had changed into their clothes again and each had a drink in their hands. They sat on the lounge conversing like old friends and watching the lights begin to light up the bay. Fei stood and walked to the rail to get a better view of the rapidly illuminating coastline. It was quite different from the Hong Kong coastline.

Mikhail came up behind Fei and put his arms around him. "Stay with me tonight, please? It's not often we can actually spend some personal time together. We can at least pretend we are normal lovers for a short while. And the bay is quite different at night as you can see; the Rainbow Bridge is spectacular, as are the passenger ships that sail beside it. And you are breathtaking standing on my yacht."

Fei sighed as he turned to look at Mikhail. "I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow so I suppose I can stay. But I will need to contact Yoh and let him know of the change in plans. If I don't he'll have half of Baishe out here to take your hide."

Mikhail nodded that he understood and Fei pulled his cell phone from the hidden pocket in the cheongsam. Yoh answered right away and understood that there was no necessity to storm the yacht and rescue him. At the same time Mikhail contacted Dmitri to explain his reason for not returning to port as scheduled.

Once they had finished their calls Mikhail asked if Fei would like to travel a bit farther down the bay, more toward Yokohama. It wouldn't take too much time and the trip along the coastline was quite colorful and something to be seen.

Fei agreed, and their impromptu date had just started its second, more honest phase.

 ***********

Once he had watched the pair go to completion Asami reached out and turned off the camcorder. He didn't need anything more. There was no conspiracy and he had something special to hold over their heads. He would send them each a gift to commemorate their tryst.

Going below he found Akihito stretched out on the bed reading a book. He knew he was expecting to be ravished, but Asami didn't want to be too rough. He also was in a romantic mood after watching his two colleagues express themselves so openly. Now it was his turn to seduce his lover, in their bed, on their yacht.

 ***********

A week later Asami's little gift arrived in both Moscow and Hong Kong. The initial reactions to the gift once viewed were complete opposites in each location. They both knew who sent it; very few people had their private addresses. That plus the fact there was a Tokyo postmark with Sion as the return address. He hadn't even tried to keep the sender secret.

Mikhail relaxed on his bed while starting the DVD marked 'Congratulations!', wondering what Asami could have possibly filmed to send him. Once the opening shot of his yacht appeared he got very interested in what this 'gift' was. By the time the lunch on the deck was over he knew exactly what was next and amid several evil chuckles he sat back to enjoy what was next. Fei had been right. By the time the DVD had ended Mikhail was as aroused as when he had Fei in his arms on the yacht and right now he needed a quick remedy for the aching hard on he had. He would have to make copies of this; he just might wear it out by the time the night was over; Fei Long was beautiful. He couldn't see his facial expressions as they made love but with this he saw everything. And the look on his own face was surprising; he hadn't realized that his love for the man showed that much. Neither man could watch this and say they had no feelings or emotions for the other; it wasn't all sex. It put to rest the fake neutral relationship between them.

Although he was a bit concerned about being spied upon, he arranged for several cases of the best Russian Vodka to be sent to Asami in appreciation of this unexpected gift.

 ***********

In his country mansion just south of Hong Kong Fei Long was intrigued by the DVD, not understanding why he should receive such a thing, and from Asami no less. All that the disc had written on it was 'Vacation'. He went to the living area where he knew there was a wide screen television and a DVD player. Once it got to the lunch on the yacht he too knew exactly what was on the disc. Beet red, he quickly removed the disc from the player and hurried to his private office; he wasn't sure where Tao was at the moment and he didn't need to see something like this.

 _Damn you Asami!_ That man had the audacity to film his rendezvous with Mikhail. He had told Mikhail that it was too risky to do such things in the open - this was the result! He was tempted to destroy the disc but curiosity made him decide to at least watch it through once.

As he watched their lovemaking he got to see Mikhail's face, something he couldn't do since his back was to the man. Mikhail was fully engrossed in the act, there was no pretending to enjoy it, no malice or indifference in his facial features. He meant every move he made and every word he spoke. He was as wrapped up in the ecstasy as he was. In fact the veil of false emotions that they often wore was no longer in place on either one of them, only their true feelings were evident on their faces and in their motions. Fei Long was stunned - the man did truly care for him, it wasn't just words or lust. Perhaps he needed to rethink his relationship with Mikhail. He had brushed him off after the events on the yacht and once again buried his feelings, but this showed another side of Mikhail he hadn't seen before. And after that trip he was having a hard time keeping those feelings bottled up.

He didn't know how, but he would make Asami pay for this invasion of privacy. He could not overlook this extreme violation of his privacy, no matter how much in the right Asami felt he was. He did know of a specialist in poisonous snakes; perhaps he'd send a snake - de-venomized of course. He couldn't have him die that easily, not until he found something just as exposing as this on that smug bastard. He wondered if somehow Akihito was involved with this little stunt. If not he would be the perfect person to help him in his revenge.

 


End file.
